Kingdom and Assassins
by takumisaki18
Summary: Misaki is the world's most notorious assassin and Takumi is the Captain of the Guard of Terasan. Misaki has been slaving away in the Salt Mines for more than a year and now Takumi comes and proposes her a deal to get her freedom back.
1. Chapter 1

Takumi is the Captain of the Guard of Terasan. Age 21

Misaki is the world's most notorious assassin. Age 20

Terasan and Eyllwe are provinces/states in Farthen. There is no King for Farthen but King for Terasan and Eyllwe.

Misaki was Farthen's most notorious assassin and is known everywhere.

* * *

After a year and three months of slavery in Terasan's salt mines, Misaki was escorted to, Misaki's surprise, someone from the palace. She was escorted by three guards, her lack of food and water made her weak so it didn't need to be 6 guards escorting her.

Shackles were bound to her wrists and the guards were walking briskly. When she failed to keep up with leading guard, she received a hard shove for the other two. They walked through the halls and down the stairs which are heavily guarded. Her mind wondered who came to meet with her from the royal palace, the guards gave her no information about the person except that is was a male and he is important. She immediately thought it was the prince or the King but why would they visit her.

The guards and shackled bound Misaki finally reached a grand room in which she had never been before. It is lined with three iron chandeliers; the room was filled with light. As the door opened the light blinded Misaki, Misaki turns her head to block it and she is rewarded with not only eyes shielded but also a jab from one of the guards in the middle of her back. She flashed a death glare to the guard and turned around to face the right as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light. In the middle of the room there was a man with blonde hair talking to the man who is charge of the salt mine, who Misaki hadn't bothered to find the name of.

The guard stomp their spears in greeting to the men. Misaki had a whole bunch of questions running through her head: what are they going to her? Execution? From a royal? Was she going to be hanged? But why bring her to this fancy room? Was she going to be wiped?

The man with the blonde hair turned and jerks his chin to the guards, totally disregarding Misaki. She recognized his face he is the Captain of the guards, Usui Takumi. He walked towards her; she eyed every feature of him, making sure that she had his face memorized so if he did do anything to her, she knew how he looked like.

"You are a long way from Leona (the capital of Terasan), Captain" the Captain would be an interesting opponent for her

"Just like you are" he had a hand on the pommel of his sword and took her elbow in the other and led her through a bunch of wooden doors with the other three guards trailing being her.

"Where are we going again?" she said, trying to be nice

When he didn't reply she clenched her jaw

They walked to another room which was smaller but still fancier than the rotting mess the salt mines are. They all entered and Takumi nodded to the guards who stomped the spears and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Takumi hadn't let go of Misaki's elbow, once the other left, the grip on her elbow tightened. He jerked her elbow so now they were facing each other

"Misaki Ayuzawa, I am Usui Takumi and I am speaking on behalf of the King."

"If you are going to behead me or hang me, at least take of these shackles" she shook the shackles so they made some noise. He looked at them and smiled.

"I am not here to behead or hang you"

There was something beautiful in his eyes, striking green—the color of the waters of the Southern countries—and the way they complimented his golden hair that made her pause. He was subtly handsome and couldn't have been older than her.

"So why am I here?" she tried to wiggle her arm out of his grip. He saw her attempt and jerked his hand off.

"To give you options, you can stay in the salt mines and die or you can come to the castle of become the Terasan's assassin"

If she become the royal assassin she would never be free, which is the thing she hoped for.

"What if I choose to stay here?"

"You will be here until you die."

"What about the other option"

"You will work for the King and assassinated whoever he tells you to" he cringed while telling her.

"What is in it for me?"

"Freedom" he solemnly said

"After how many years?"

"Five years, so are you going to take the offer?"

"Of course I'm going to take to offer," she snapped. Her wrists chafed against her shackles badly enough that her eyes watered. "I'll be his absurd assassin if you or whoever agreed to free me in three years, not five."

"Four"

"Fine, your offer seems fair enough" she said.

"So you are going to just make me your official Assassin, just like that. Don't you like I will try to escape?"

"There will be a competition, the king thought to have a bit of fun. He's hosting a competition. He invited twenty-three of his council to each sponsor a would-be Champion to train in the castle and ultimately compete in a duel. Were you to win," he said with a half smile, "you'd officially be Terasan's Assassin"  
she didn't return his smile. "Who, exactly, are my competitors?"

Seeing her expression, Takumi's smile faded. "Thieves and assassins and warriors from across Farthen." she opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"If you win and prove yourself both skilled and trustworthy, the king has sworn to grant you your freedom."

"What other assassins" she demanded.

None that I've heard of. None as famous as you. And that reminds me- you won't be competing as Misaki Ayuzawa."

"What?"

"You'll compete under an alias. I don't suppose you heard about what happened after your trial."

"News is rather to come by when you're slaving in a mine" she snapped. His grip tightened.

"No one knows that Misaki Ayuzawa is just a young woman- they all thought you were far older.

"What?" she asked again, her face flushing. "How is that possible?"

"You kept your identity a secret all the years you were running around killing everyone. After your trial, the king thought it would be... Wise not to inform Farthen who you are. He wants to keep it that way, what would the enemies of Terasan say if they knew we'd all been petrified of a girl?"

She snorted "so I'm slaving in this miserable place for a name and title that don't even belong to me?"

"Yes, just because you were an assassin doesn't mean it will guarantee your victory"

She looked away and through the window to meadows.

"You've been in the salt mines for more than a year. Who knows what you're still capable of?"

She clenched her fist and Takumi could feel what is left of her muscles.

"I'm capable of quite a lot, thank you" she said

He smiled faintly and said, "I will tell you the details of the competition when we arrive in Leona."

Misaki didn't say anything. She just stood there staring at Takumi.

"I have heard about one of your escapes, how many time have you tried in total?"

A slow, wicked smile spread across her lips. "Once."

"The chief informed me this afternoon that one incident. Three months-"

"Four months," she interrupted.

"Four months," Takumi said "after you arrived, you attempted to flee"

She waited for the rest of the story, but he was clearly finished. "That's not even the best part!"

Takumi glared at her before speaking "There's no hope of escaping the salt mines. The King made sure that each of the mines' sentries could shoot a squirrel from twenty feet away. To attempt to flee is suicide."

"But I am still alive"

"I know you killed your guard and twenty-three sentries before they caught you. You were a finger's tip from the wall before the guards knocked you unconscious, which is impressive"

She smiled and Takumi said "we are going back to your rooms and cleaned up. We depart for Leona (capital of Terasan) in the morning"

Misaki smile at the hope of freedom that she was longing for a very long time. She didn't notice when Takumi led her away from the room they talked in, nor did she notice when they down hall after hall. She was too busy imaging a glimpse of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Misaki finally collapsed onto a bed after her talk with Takumi in the throne room, she couldn't fall asleep, despite the exhaustion in every inch of her body. Before she'd gotten into the bath, Takumi had removed her shackles. Her face hadn't been much better when she glimpsed it in the washroom mirror. Imagining outrageous feats and regaining her former glory, she finally fell asleep.

Takumi came to get her the next morning. The sun rays just peeked over the horizon when he entered her room. She was already awake when he walked in.

"Get up, you have 10 minutes, before I come to get you" after he said that to her, he walked out of the room.

Misaki put on the clothes that were laid out for by the servants that came with the Captain. She wore a light brown tunic, blank pants and a forest-green velvet cape that kept her warm, seeing that the salt mines where close to the mountain range.

After exactly ten minutes Takumi walked in, with nothing in his hands. Misaki smiled when there was no sign of any shackles.

He didn't say a word instead he seized he elbow, on the spot he did yesterday, and walked her to the land of green grass which she never stepped on except when she attempted to flee.

The wind slightly blew and sky was a tinge of red.

Takumi's grip on Misaki's arm tightened.

"Do you want to be shackled and with the guards or do you come with me unbound by shackles?"

"Wow, you are the person in years who gave a choice"

"I believe in that people should always have a choice. So which do you want?"

"I will stay with you."

He nodded and sat with a couple of trusted guards on a blanket with Misaki beside him and ate. Misaki ate everything that was laid out on the blanket but soggy oats which she ate when she was a slave.

"This is not all for you" Takumi retorted after seeing that she was stuffing her face

"You eat modestly; I am just being true to myself, unlike you"

"Girl watch your tongue, Takumi, can slit your throat" one of the guards said

Misaki didn't say anything; she didn't want to start a fight here, where they could throw her back in the Mines in a heartbeat.

"She just eats a lot because all she ate in the Mines were soggy oats" Takumi defended

She just glared at everyone else sitting around her except Takumi.

They washed up and another came and fastening her bandaged wrists to shackles. Takumi lead her way to her horse, she mounted. Misaki gripped the saddle horn. She was truly leaving the Mines. A long chain led to his horse, where it disappeared beneath the saddlebags. Takumi mounted his black stallion.

It was a rather large company, twenty all together. Misaki clanked her chains against her saddle and her eyes flickered to Takumi. He didn't react.

They rode for hours- in silence.

Misaki turned to Takumi. "If I didn't have my name and title how did you find me in the Mines?" she said it casually, but hoped he'd answer her. Takumi surveyed her up and down, frowned and then looked away.

"I asked you a question" she snapped

Takumi kept his eyed to the path.

"Do you intend to ignore me forever?"

Takumi's brows rose. "I didn't know I was ignoring you."

She pursued her lip, checking her irritation. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"It only took a few years to climb the ranks?"

He nodded. "And how old are you?"

"Twenty." but he said nothing. "I know," she continued. "It is impressive that I accomplished so much at such an early age."

"Crime isn't an accomplishment, Ayuzawa"

"Yes, but becoming the world's most famous assassin is!" he didn't respond. "You might ask me how l did it."

"Did what?" he said tightly

"Became so talented and famous so quickly"

"I don't want to hear about it."

Those weren't the word she'd wanted to hear.

"You're not very kind," she said through her teeth.

"You're a criminal. I'm Captain of the Royal Guard. I'm not obligated to bestow any kindness or conservation upon you. Be grateful I didn't keep you locked up in the wagon."

He stared ahead at the meadows made of lushes green grass.

She tried not to laugh when he grimaced as she began speaking again. "Are you married?"

"No."

"I'm not married either." He turned back to see if everyone was on track. They were.

"How old were you when you became captain of the guards?"

He gripped the reins of his horse. "Eighteen."

The party halted in a clearing and the solider dismounted. She faced Takumi, who swung a leg over his horse. "Why have we stopped?"

Takumi unhooked the chain from his saddle and gave it a firm yank, motioning for her to dismount. "Lunch," he said.

* * *

For the next two weeks, they travelled down through the province. The nights becoming colder and the days shorter.

When they arrived at Leona, trumpeters signaled their arrival as they passed walls of cobblestone stone streets were cleared of traffic and Misaki, unchained, dressed, painted and seated in front of Takumi, frowned as the odor of the city met her nose.

Takumi was swathed in a blue cape, pinned over the left breast with a brooch fashioned after the royal seal. Young women flocked to them, waving. Takumi didn't care to look their way unlike the other who winked and grinned. Misaki couldn't help but notice the sharp stares from the same women.

After entering the shopping district they finally made their way to the castle.

The sounds of the city vanished as they passed under an arch, this one made of shiny metal without any rust and then the castle rose before them.

Takumi sighted as he dismounted in the open courtyard. Hands pulled Misaki form the saddle and set her on wobbly legs. Stable boys quietly and quickly led her horse away. Takumi pulled Misaki to his side, keeping a firm grip on her cloak as the Crown Prince approached.

"Well, hello, Misaki Ayuzawa, I am Hinata the crown prince. It a pleasure to meet you" he took her hand a planted a light kiss on her knuckles.

She cringed and jerked her hand away.

Hinata spoke again "Welcome to my home, Misaki Ayuzawa, the competition begins tomorrow. Takumi will show you to your chamber."

Misaki rolled her shoulder and searched for any sign of her competition. No one else seemed to be arriving, though.

The prince nodded to a flock of cooing courtiers and didn't look at either the assassin or the Captain of the Guard as he spoke again.

"I have to meet with my father," he said running his gaze to the castle.

Hinata nodded at Takumi "I'll see you tonight" without saying a word to Misaki, he strode up the steps to the palace.

Her chambers were in a wing of the stone castle and much bigger than she anticipated. they consisted of a bedroom with an attached bathing chamber and a dressing room and a small dining balcony overlooked a fountain in one of the gardens and whichever it was, it was beautiful-never mind the guards she spotted posted left her, between her murmurs of appreciation during Takumi's brief tour of her rooms, she'd counted the windows, the exits and the guards posted outside her door.

Misaki had a twinge of hatred for the prince and king because she felt like she was property, being used.

She explored her rooms by herself again and looked for anything that she could make a weapon-she had no luck. Takumi probably had the rooms looked over before they arrived.

Exhausted, she returned to her bedroom and finally hoisted herself onto the enormous bed. The mattress was so soft that she sank down a few inches.

Curling on her side, Misaki's eyes grew heavier and heavier.

She slept for an hour, until a servant announced the arrival of the tailor, to outfit her with proper court attire.

After that was done, she bathed and was grateful for the gentle servants who attended her. After nearly two hours of pampering-trimming her hair, shaping her nails and scarping away the calluses on her feet and hands- Misaki lightly smiled at the mirror in the dressing rom. she wore a dress which she hated because she couldn't move. But the dress did look spectacular. It had an indigo dress with streaks of white.

"Beautiful," said a female voice.

Her corset-the stupid, cursed thing-pushed on her ribs that the breath was sucked from her. This was why she loved tunic and pants.

The female voice came from a woman who seemed the same age as Misaki. She was about the same height as Misaki with brownish pink hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Sakura Hanazono, your personal servant. You must be-"

"Misaki Ayuzawa" she said flatly

Sakura's eyes widened. "Shhh, "she whispered."I'm the only one who knows. And the guards, I suppose"

"Then what do people think about all my guards?" she asked

Sakura approached, ignoring Misaki's glower as she adjusted the folds of the assassin's gown. "Ohh, the other... contestants have guards outside their rooms, too"

Misaki took a deep breath.

* * *

Misaki walked down a marble hall, her dress flowing behind in a purple and white wave. Takumi strode beside her.

"Is there a library?"

"Do you want to see it?" he seemed nicer

"Yes"

Takumi lead the way to the library. The captain of the guards opened the doors, the strong muscles of his back shifted as he pushed hard against the worn oak. Compared to the sunlit hallway, the interior that stretched beyond that seemed formidably dark, but as she stepped inside, candelabras came into view, along with black and white marble floors, large mahogany tables with red velvet chairs, a slumbering fire, mezzanines, bridges, ladder railing and then books- books and books and books.

"I've never seen- how many volumes are there?"

Takumi shrugged. "The last time anyone bothered to count, it was a million. But that was two hundred years ago. I'd say maybe more than that especially given that that a second library lies deep beneath, in the catacombs and tunnels'

"Over a million? A million books" her heart leapt and dances and she cracked a smile. "I'd die before I even got through half of that!"

"You like to read?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you" not waiting for an answer, she moved farther into the library, the train of her gown sweeping across the floor. She neared a shelf and looked at the titles. She recognized none of them.

Grinning, she whirled and moved through the main floor, running a hand across the dusty books. "I didn't know assassins like to read," Takumi called.

"Did you ever visit the Great Library of Koryth? They say it's is twice the size of this- and that it used to hold all the knowledge of the world."

"Used to" she admitted. "When I was very young. Though they wouldn't let me explore- the Master Scholars were too afraid I'd ruin some of the valuable manuscript"

She slowed walked back to him. "Why isn't there anybody here?"

"Almost all the guards don't care about reading, I am the only guards who comes here often"

She said, "I was referring to your noble companions"

He leaned against a table; he didn't have his sword today. "Reading is a bit out of fashion, I'm afraid"

"Yes, well-more for me to read, then"

"Read?"

"I am a guest here, can't I read"

"Fine, you can, only when you are with me and you don't tell anyone of this"

"Ohh making a promise with an assassin,"

"Fine then, no books" he smirked

She rolled her eyes. "I won't tell anyone"

She strolled back to the books and flipped through a couple of them while Takumi walked to a window looked out. He saw the clock tower which read 11:50 am.

"Ready to go to lunch"

She sighed and lifted her dress and walked to him and said "Yes"

After a solitary supper with Takumi, over which she completely all of her planned escape routes and how she might make weapons, Misaki paced through her rooms. Misaki slumped into a chair and took a midday nap for an hour.

She awoke and washed her face, she tried to loosen her corset but it wouldn't budge.

She walked out of her chandlers and into the main hallway. She treed finding Takumi's room. She couldn't so she asked a couple of guards who lead her to his room.

She stood in front of the door, and thought if this was a bad idea. She pushed the idea away and knocked. She waited; Misaki was not the patient type. There was no answer, she knocked again. No answer. She impulsively turned the knob. The door creaked open. No one was inside.

If Misaki had one word to describe his room it would be cozy. It was about the size as Misaki, maybe a little bit bigger. There was a bed which was already made; it was big enough for three people to sleep comfortably. On the opposite of the bed there was a fire place which had no fire and in between the fire place and bed there was a couch. It was brown and had a blanket thrown on it with a book open. There was also a couple other books on the coffee table. There two books which as thick as the bible and one which was blue and thinner than the others. The room was filled with sun light.

She walked into the room leaving the door wide open. She picked the open book on the couch up. She stood there reading where Takumi left off.

It was a mystery novel. She started to read pages and pages. Her legs couldn't take it anymore so she sat on the couch and put her feet up.

Takumi came through the door dressed in his uniform. He spotted Misaki on the couch reading on of his books. Misaki was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice. Takumi quietly drew out his sword and put the sword in front of Misaki's neck. Misaki was startled; she dropped the book and stared at the sword. She flipped through her options, the couch was between her elbow and the man's stomach, she couldn't duck her way out of the sword-she was sitting-, the book, she picked up the book from her lap and was going to hit the man-anywhere- that would give her a chance to escape.

"What are you doing in my room?" Misaki recognized the man's voice-Takumi

"Is this how you treat a lady?" she was still staring at the blade

He chuckled, "A lady" he withdrew his sword and put in back in the scabbard. "A lady doesn't intrude into a man's chambers" he moved around the couch to face her

"I don't know where you were so I am looking for you here" Misaki motioned with her hands

"And then you go through my stuff and look for ways to escape" he hovered over her and stared at her

"I didn't go through your stuff nor did I look for ways to escape" Misaki put the book back on the couch and stood up. They were inches from each other.

"So may I ask why you are here?" a faint smile appeared on his face. Misaki didn't move an inch neither did Takumi.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some books to read instead of being bored all the time?" she said while holding the stare

He eyed her suspicious and then spoke "Fine, reading loving assassin. What kind do you like?"

She huffed and crossed her arms "Fiction and nonfiction are good"

"You can take the one you were reading I've read a couple times all ready" he turned around and went into another chamber where Misaki couldn't see. She couldn't believe her eyes that Takumi was being nice to her; maybe he wanted something in return like having it with her. In the Salt Mines she heard stories of guards raping maids.

When he returned with two more books, he told her a bit about the books and then she headed for her room, to continue reading. One of the books was of the reign of the first king of Adarlan.

* * *

Misaki awoke the next morning to the wretched booming of the clock tower. Half-asleep, she counted the chimes. Noon. She sat up. Where was Takumi? And more importantly, what about the competition? Wasn't it supposed to have started today?


	4. Chapter 4

She leapt from bed and stalked through her chambers, half expecting to find him sitting in a chair. He wasn't there. She popped her head into the hallway, but the four guards only reached for their weapons. She paced onto the balcony, the crossbows of five guards beneath clicking into position, and put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the autumn day.

Then she turned back and lay on the bed and starting reading a book that Takumi gave her until servants showed up with dresses in their hands.

Misaki stood in front of the mirror.

She ran a hand down her gown. Sea-foam white lace bloomed from the sweeping neckline. She lifted her hands to touch her curled and pinned hair.

"Absolutely stunning" Sakura squealed

"I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to ensnare some lord into marriage. Maybe even His Highness, if you were charming enough." She adjusted the green folds of Misaki's dress.

"Well, it seems rumor has already suggested that. I overheard a girl saying that the Crown Prince brought me here to woo me. "She said in disgust and continued "I thought the entire court knew about this stupid competition."

She watched in the mirror as Takumi appeared in the doorway. Sakura curtsied.

"You," he began, and then stopped as Misaki faced him. His brows lowered as his eyes traveled along her body. His head cocked, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but only shook his head and scowled. "Upstairs. Now."

"Where are we going?"

He grabbed her by the arm, guiding her out of the room.

"Captain Usui!" Sakura scolded. "She'll trip on her dress. At least let her hold her skirts."

She actually did trip on her dress, and her shoes cut into her heels, but he would hear none of her objections as he dragged her into the hall. The captain's grip tightened until it hurt.

"Perhaps if you'd given me some warning, I'd have dressed earlier and you wouldn't have to drag me!" It was hard to breathe with the corset crushing her ribs.

"You were fortunate to be dressed, though I wish you'd worn something less . . . frilly to see the king."

"The king?" She was thankful that she hadn't yet eaten.

"Yes, the king. Did you think you wouldn't see him? I told you the competition was to start today—this meeting will mark the official beginning. The real work begins tomorrow."

Her arms became heavy and she forgot all about her aching feet and crushed ribs. They reached the top of the staircase and walked down a long hallway. She couldn't breathe.

Nauseated, she looked out the windows that lined the passage. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't be in the castle. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because he just decided to see you now. He'd originally said this evening. Hopefully, the other Champions will be later than us." She felt like fainting.

"When you enter," he said over his shoulder, "stop where I stop. Bow—low. When you raise your head, keep it high and stand straight. Don't look the king in the eye, don't answer anything without 'Your Majesty' attached, and do _not,_ under any circumstances, talk back. He'll have you hanged if you don't please him."

Takumi stopped before rounding a corner.

"You're pale."

She had difficulty focusing on his face as she breathed in and out, in and out. She hated corsets. She hated the king. She hated castles.

"Misaki." She blinked, her cheeks burning. Takumi's features softened. "He's just a man." He began walking with her again, slower. "This meeting is only to remind you and the other Champions of why you're here, and what you're to do, and what you stand to gain. You're not on trial. You will not be tested today." They entered a long hallway, and she spied four guards posted before large doors at the other end.

No escape, except for the door behind her.

The captain stopped in the open space before the throne, and Misaki halted with him. He didn't seem to notice their ominous surroundings, or if he did, he hid it far better. She pulled her gaze forward, taking in the crowd that filled the room, Misaki dropped into a low bow, her skirts whispering.

She found her legs weak when Takumi put a hand on her back to motion her to rise. He led her from the center of the room, where they took up a spot beside Hinata.

The king spoke at last. "Now that you've all finally bothered to arrive, perhaps we can begin."

It was a voice she had heard before, deep and raspy.

"You have all been retrieved from across Farthen for the purpose of serving your country."

It was easy enough to tell the nobility from her competitors. Old and wrinkled, each nobleman wore fine clothes and decorative swords. Beside each of them stood a man—some tall and slender, some burly, some average, all of them surrounded by at least three vigilant guards.

A few of them met her gaze, and she stared right back, wondering if they thought she was a competitor or just a court lady.

Most of the competitors' attention jumped right over her. She gritted her teeth. The dress had been a mistake. Why had Takumi not told her about the meeting _yesterday_?

One was a gargantuan man standing beside Duke Montagu, who seemed crafted of muscle and steel—and took pains to display it with his sleeveless armor.

The king spoke. "You are each competing for the title of my Champion—my right-hand sword in a world brimming with enemies." A flicker of shame sparked within her.

What was "Champion" but a dressed-up name for murderer? Could she actually tolerate working for him? She swallowed.

She had to. She had no other choice.

"Over the next thirteen weeks, you shall each dwell and compete in my home. You will train every day, and be tested once a week—a test during which one of you will be eliminated." Misaki did the calculations.

There were twenty-four of them—and only thirteen weeks. As if sensing her question, the king said, "These tests will not be easy, nor will your training. Some of you might die in the process. We will add additional elimination tests as we see fit. And if you fall behind, if you fail, if you displease me, you will be packed off to whatever dark hole you came from.

"The week after Winter Solstice, the four remaining Champions will face each other in a duel to win the title. Until then, while my court is aware that some sort of contest is being held among my closest friends and advisors"—he waved a huge, scarred hand to encompass the room—"you will keep your business private. Any wrongdoing on your part, and I'll stake you to the front gates." By accident, her gaze slipped onto the king's face, and she found his dark eyes staring into hers. The king smirked. Her heart threw itself backward and clung to the bars of her ribcage.

_Murderer._

He should be hanging from the scaffold.

"This should be an interesting thirteen weeks." She could feel his attention still upon her face, and she ground her teeth. "Prove trustworthy, become my Champion, and wealth and glory will be yours eternal." Only thirteen weeks to win her freedom.

"I am to depart next week for my own purposes. I will not return until Winter Solstice. But don't think I won't be able to give the command to execute any of you, should I hear word of any trouble, or _accidents_." The Champions nodded once more.

"If there are no questions," the king said to the Champions and their sponsors in a tone that suggested that asking questions would only guarantee a trip to the scaffold, "then you have my leave. Do not forget that you are here to honor me—and my empire. Be gone, all of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Misaki and Takumi didn't speak as they strode down the hallway, quickly moving from the throng of competitors and their sponsors, who lingered to speak with one another—and size each other up. With every step away from the king, steadying warmth returned. It wasn't until they rounded a corner that Takumi let out a deep breath and removed his hand from her back.

"Well, you managed to get through that." he said.

Misaki just nodded.

"About your identity. Which you should keep quiet about; your competitors might know a thing or two about Terasan's Assassin and use it against you." Fair enough, even if it had taken them weeks to bother to fill her in. "And who, exactly, am I to be, if not a ruthless killer?"

"To everyone in this castle," Takumi said "your name is Ruby Evans. Your mother is dead and your father is a wealthy merchant from Bellhaven. You are the sole heir to his fortune. However, you have a dark secret: you spend your nights as a jewel thief. I met you this summer after you tried to rob me while I was vacationing in Bellhaven, and I saw your potential then. But your father discovered your nightly fun, and removed you from the lure of the city to a town near Salt Mines. When the king decided to have this competition, I journeyed to find you, and brought you here as the Prince's Champion. You can fill in the gaps yourself."

She raised her brows. "Really? A _jewel_ _thief_?"

Right then the Crown prince walked toward them.

Takumi snorted, but Hinata went on. "It's rather charming, don't you think?" When she didn't respond, the prince asked, "Do you find my home to your liking?"

"It's very fine indeed," she said dully.

"'Very fine indeed'? Maybe I should move my Champion to even _larger _chambers."

"What a surprise!" The voice was high, but smooth and calculated. She was unfairly stunning. And Misaki was willing to bet a fortune that this was anything _but _a surprise—the woman had probably been waiting here for a while.

"Lady Megan," Hinata said tersely, his body tensing.

"I've just come from Her Majesty's side," said Megan, putting her back to Misaki.

"Her Majesty wishes to see Your Highness. Of course, I informed Her Majesty that Your Highness was in a meeting and could not be—"

"Lady Megan," interrupted Hinata, "I'm afraid you haven't been introduced to my friend." Misaki could have sworn the young woman bristled. "Allow me to present the Lady Ruby Evans. Lady Ruby, meet Lady Megan Alexis."

Misaki curtsied, restraining the urge to keep walking; if she had to deal with too much courtly nonsense, she might be better off back in Salt Mines. Megan bowed, the gold streaks in her dress glistening in the sunlight.

"Lady Ruby is from Bellhaven—she arrived just yesterday."

The woman studied Misaki from beneath dark, shaped eyebrows. "And how long will you be staying with us?"

"Only a few years," Hinata said.

"'Only'! Why, Your Highness! That is a very long stretch of time!" Misaki studied Megan's narrow, narrow waist. Was it really that small? Or could she barely breathe in her corset?

Condescension. "The Lady Ruby and Captain Usui are very close companions," Hinata said dramatically. To Misaki's delight, Takumi blushed. "It will feel short for them, I assure you."

"And for you, Your Highness?" Megan said coyly. A concealed edge lingered beneath her voice.

Mischief coiled and sprang within her, but Hinata answered. "I suppose," he drawled

Megan snapped her attention to Misaki.

"Wherever did you find that dress?" she purred. "It's extraordinary."

"It _does _look extraordinary on her, doesn't it?" Hinata agreed

Megan's lips pursed for a moment, but then bloomed into a full smile. "Simply stunning. Though such pale green tends to wash out women of pallid skin."

"The Lady Ruby's paleness was a source of pride for her father. It makes her rather unusual." Takumi looked to Misaki.

"Until our next meeting, Lady Ruby," he said with a charming smile. She would have highly enjoyed seeing Megan's face, but she dipped into a curtsy.

"We must be on our way as well," Takumi said as Hinata strode off, whistling to himself, his hands in his pockets. "May we escort you anywhere?" It was an insincere offer.

"No," Megan said flatly

They resumed walking, waiting until her footsteps had vanished from their ears before speaking. "Enjoyed that, did you?" Takumi smiled.

"Immensely." Misaki patted Takumi's arm as she took it in her own. "Now you must pretend that you _like _me, or else everything will be ruined."

"You and I share the same sense of humor, it seems."

"Perhaps you and I will become dear friends and leave that Crown Prince"

"Hinata is more inclined to associate with ladies of better breeding and beauty." She whipped her head to look at him. He smiled.

She glared. "I hate women like that. They're so desperate for the attention of men that they'd willingly betray and harm members of their own sex. And we claim men cannot think with their brains! At least men are direct about it."

"They say that her father is as rich as a king," Takumi said.

"I pity her servants."

"I pity her father!" They chuckled, and he lifted the arm linked with hers a bit higher.

She nodded to the guards outside her chambers as they stopped. She faced Takumi. "Are you eating lunch? I'm starved." He glanced at the guards, his smile fading. "I have important work to do. Like prepare a company of men for the king to bring with him on his journey."

She opened the door, but looked at him.

The small blush upon his cheek moved upward as a smile spread once more.

Something smelled delicious inside her chambers, and her stomach grumbled.

Takumi shook his head. "Terasan's Assassin," he chuckled, and began walking back down the hall. "You should rest," he called over his shoulder. "The competition _actually_ begins tomorrow. And even if you're as fantastic as you claim to be, you're going to need every moment of sleep you can get." Though she rolled her eyes and slammed the door, Misaki found herself humming throughout her meal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to clear things up: Ruby Evans = Misaki Ayuzawa because Takumi and the Prince don't want people to know that the most notorious assassin is just a twenty-year-old girl. And Megan is an OC of mine, because her character will be nothing like the characters in Maid Sama.**

* * *

Misaki felt as if she'd barely closed her eyes when a hand jabbed her side. She groaned, wincing as the drapes were thrown back to welcome the morning sun.

"Wake up." Not surprisingly, it was Takumi.

She shimmied beneath the blankets, pulling them over her head, but he grabbed the covers and threw them to the floor. Her nightgown was wrapped around her thighs.

Misaki shivered.

"It's freezing," she moaned. It would have been nice if the Crown Prince had considered springing her from Salt Mines earlier so she could have _some _time to regain her strength; how long had he known about this competition, anyway?

"Get up." Takumi pulled the pillows from beneath her head. "Now you're wasting my time." If he noticed how much skin she was showing, he didn't react.

Grumbling, Misaki slithered to the edge of the bed, dangling a hand over the edge to touch the floor. She staggered and slouched into the dining room, where an enormous breakfast lay on the table. "Eat up. The competition starts in an hour."

She stabbed her fork into a piece of sausage.

From the doorway, Takumi asked, "Why, might I ask, are you so tired?"

"I was up until four reading," she said.

Suddenly not hungry, she pushed away her bowl of porridge. "I should get dressed, then. Just what sort of activities might I expect at the tournament today? So I can dress accordingly."

"I don't know—they don't give us the details until you arrive." The captain rose and drummed the pommel of his sword before calling to a servant as Misaki walked into her bedroom. Behind her, Takumi spoke to the servant girl. "Dress her in pants and a shirt—something loose, nothing frilly or revealing, and bring a cloak." The girl disappeared into the dressing room. Misaki followed after her, unceremoniously stripping down to her underclothes and enjoying it far too much when Takumi's cheeks reddened before he turned away.

* * *

Pulling her green velvet cloak tight around herself, she trailed after him.

The Captain of the Guard rushed through the castle, still freezing with the early-morning chill, and they soon entered the barracks.

Guards in various states of armor saluted them. An open doorway revealed a large mess hall, where many of the guards were just sitting down to breakfast.

Finally, Takumi stopped somewhere on the ground floor. The giant rectangular room they entered was the size of the Grand Ballroom. Lined with pillars that supported a mezzanine, the floor was checkered black-and-white tile, and the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that made up one entire wall were open, the delicate curtains blowing in the chilly breeze that drifted in from the garden.

Most of the twenty-three other Champions were already scattered throughout the room, sparring with what could only be their sponsors' trainers. Everyone was carefully monitored by guards. She lifted her chin and surveyed a rack of weapons.

Six guards appeared in the doorway behind them, joining the dozens already in the chamber, swords at the ready. "If you attempt anything foolish," Takumi said quietly,"They'll be here."

"I'm just a jewel thief, remember?" She approached the rack.

Swords, sword-breakers, axes, bows, pikes, hunting daggers, maces, spears, throwing knives, wooden staves . . . While she generally preferred the stealth of a dagger, she was familiar with every weapon here. She glanced around the sparring room and hid her grimace. So were most of the competitors, it seemed. As she inspected them, she caught a movement in the corner of her vision.

Cain entered the hall, flanked by two guards and a scarred, burly man who must have been his trainer. She squared her shoulders as Cain strode straight toward her, his thick lips parting in a grin.

He pointed with his sword to the weapons rack. "Pick one." His eyes shone with the challenge as she untied her cloak and tossed it behind her.

All the weapons were finely made, and glistened in the sunlight. Misaki eliminated her options one by one, seeing each weapon for what sort of damage she might do to the captain's face.

Her heart beat rapidly as she ran a finger across the blades and handles of each. She found herself torn between the hunting daggers and a lovely rapier with an ornate bell guard. She could cut out his heart from a safe distance with that.

The sword whined as she drew it from the stand and held it in her hands. It was a good blade—strong, smooth, light. They wouldn't let her have a butter knife on her table, but they gave her access to _this_?

Takumi tossed his cape on top of hers, his toned body flexing through the dark threads of his shirt. He drew his sword. "Ready!" He moved into defensive position, and Misaki looked at him.

Thankfully, none of the other Champions paid them any attention. "If you consider that sort of gracelessness _equal _to swordsmanship . . . what sort of fighting do _you _do, Captain Usui?" She put a spare hand over her heart and closed her eyes for emphasis.

With a smik, the Captain of the Guard lunged.

But she had been waiting for some time now, and her eyes flew open as soon as his boots scraped against the ground. With a turn of her arm she brought the sword into blocking position, her legs bracing for the impact as steel struck steel. The noise was strange, somehow more painful than receiving the blow, but Misaki thought little of it when he charged again and she met his weapon, parrying with ease. Her arms ached as they were shaken from their slumber, but she continued to deflect and dodge.

Swordplay was like dancing—certain steps must be followed or else it would fall apart.

Once she heard the beat, it all came rushing back. The other competitors faded away into shadows and sunlight.

"Good," he said through his teeth, blocking her thrust as she forced him to take a defensive stance. Her thighs burned. He was pretty good himself—better than good, actually. Not that she'd tell him that.

With a clang, the two swords met, and they pressed each other's blades. He was stronger, and she grunted at the force required to hold her sword against his. But, strong as he might be, he was also vey quick.

She withdrew and feinted, her feet jabbing and flexing on the floor with birdlike grace. She surged forward, her arm coming down again and again, twisting and turning, loving the smooth ache within her shoulder as the blade slammed against his. She was moving fast— fast like water down the side of a mountain.

He kept up, and she allowed him to advance before reclaiming the position. He tried to catch her unawares with a blow to the face, but her anger awoke as her elbow snapped up and deflected, slamming into his fist and forcing it down.

"Something to remember when fighting me, Ayuzawa," he said. The sun caught in his green eyes.

"Hmm?" she grunted, lunging to deflect his newest attack.

"I don't lose." He grinned at her, and before she could comprehend the words, something cut into her feet and—

She had the sickening feeling of falling.

She gasped as her spine collided with marble, the blade flying from her hand.

Takumi pointed his blade at her heart. "I win," he breathed.

She pushed herself onto her elbows. "You had to resort to tripping me. That's hardly winning at all."

"I'm not the one with the sword at my heart."

The sound of clashing weapons and labored breathing filled the air. She flicked her eyes to the other Champions, who were all in the middle of sparring.

"You have the skills," Takumi said, "but some of your moves are still undisciplined."

She glared up into Takumi's face. "That's never stopped me from killing before," she said.

Takumi chuckled at her agitation and pointed his sword at the rack, allowing her to get to her feet. "Pick another—something different. Make it interesting, too. Something that will make me sweat."

"You'll be sweating when I skin you alive," she muttered, picking up the rapier.

"That's the spirit."

She practically threw the rapier into place, and drew the hunting knives without hesitation.

_My dear old friends._

A wicked smile spread across her face.

* * *

BELIEVE ME THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE AWESOME!


End file.
